


Could this day get any more stressful?

by unicorpseboi



Series: Do You Remember? [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorpseboi/pseuds/unicorpseboi
Summary: It's freshman year for New Kid, and Eric Cartman has finally stepped over the line.





	Could this day get any more stressful?

**Author's Note:**

> This is New Kid/Kenny McCormick and I got the idea after playing South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Brief SPOILER ALERT I guess, but there's a line in the game thats said where Kenny as Mysterion makes a remark about how it's nice to not be the only one with actual powers and it gave me this idea for a fic. In this, since I didn't want to call the New Kid douchebag or butthole the entire time, I've named the kid Lucien.

Chapter One

For the record, kicking him in the face was an accident. Not that that would change the fact that I had just kicked Eric Cartman in the fucking face. Growing up around him was a test to anyones nerves, and I doubt anyone would disagree, but in this particular instance, I could tell from the gasps and shocked look on every one's faces that in this moment of time, I was indeed considered in the wrong. I tried stammering out an apology, but Eric wasn't hearing it. He began spewing out profanities as he realized that I had just caused the blood that was now streaming out of his nose. He stormed at me, screaming, “I'll kill you!”

I stumbled backwards trying to step out of his way, but just before he swung his fist at me an orange blur jumped in the way. “Kenny, what the fuck!”

Kenny McCormick. I barely ever spoke with him – not that he seemed to say much around you to begin with – but for some reason, he just... he just saved me? Dumbfounded, I couldn't seem to find my voice before the Principle stepped outside, demanding answers for the violent uprising. Unsurprisingly, Kyle Broflowski – one of Eric and Kenny's friends – was the first to speak up. “Eric started a fight with Lucy and –” 

“Don't call me that!" It took me a whole three seconds to realize I had even said anything. I took a deep breath and stepped closer to the doors of the school, muttering under my breath, “I... Just don't call me that...”

All throughout elementary and middle school all of the other kids had made fun of me about my name. Well, all except for one. But by the look on her face, I doubted that she would even say anything in my defense. “Ahem,” a voice cleared rather loudly, “Lucien, Eric, Kenny. My office right now.”

___________________________

I held my head in my hands and heaved a large groan. The principle had gone easy on us, or at least Kenny and I, after someone from the crowd stopped us in the hallway to explain that I didn't mean to kick Eric in the face, and that Kenny had just tried to stop him from hitting me back. I slumped back against the wall after Eric had stormed out of the school, and opted to stay put until everyone else in the building was gone. I pulled my knees up and propped my arms on them to rest my head. Today had been the worst. It'd been two months since I started freshman year and so far it had been absolute hell. No one seemed to remember anything about me from playing together as kids. Sure, they remembered that I had moved here sometime during the fourth grade, but that was about it. I guess that was better than it could've been, considering the nicknames they used to call me. I felt a tap on the back of my head, before I heard a familiar voice, “Hey, I'm glad you didn't get in trouble, new kid.”

I lifted my head with a soft chuckle; Wendy Testaburger. We've been hanging out ever since we started playing super heroes together, and she seemed to be the only kid in town who actually knew anything about me. “Yeah, no thanks to you,” I smiled.

“I heard Cartmen cursing on his way out. I take it he got in trouble?”

“As far as I can tell, yeah. The principle let me go before she scolded Eric and dished out his rightfully earned punishment,” I stood up off the ground. The smirk on her face fell as she spoke, and finished by handing me her phone, “I'm sorry you almost got in trouble, but um. Well, just hit play.”

I did as she asked and almost dropped her phone. I haven't had any issues controlling myself ever since we were kids but there I was on the screen. I spun and kicked Eric square in the face as he started taunting me. And there, on my face. White lightning tracks started to glow on my face and my eyes were starting to glow white. The marks faded on my face as the principle's voice rang out behind the point of view on the screen. Panic washed over my face as she spoke, and when Kyle called me Lucy, my eyes flashed white and then I screamed at him. I handed Wendy her phone back; I didn't need to see the last 30 seconds. “Did you see it?” she asked.

I nodded and looked down at feet. “You can feel it, can't you? When it starts to happen?” she asked. 

She looked around to verify that we were in fact alone before adding, “It looked like your emotions are causing it now. Does that mean you can feel when it's about to happen?”

Looking up at the ceiling, I tried to not sigh in exasperation. When we were kids we “played” superheroes. It was an odd game, that was supposed to end with us returning an old cat for a cash reward, but instead we ended up uncovering a horrible scheme that was somehow concocted by Eric himself. And no one remembered, except for Wendy and myself. The only different thing about myself and the other kids during the game was that I...actually had some sort of super power. I've since confided in Wendy about it, my parents, and why we moved to South Park. I wasn't sure what to tell her this time though. I didn't want her to be scared of me, but I could tell that things were getting harder for me to control. I finally gave in and heaved a heavy sigh, “Sometimes, yes. Other times, no. I didn't realize how close to tipping over that edge I'd been when I kicked him. But when Kyle... yes.”

Wendy meant to say something, but just then we heard a door open around the corner. We both fell quiet as Kenny walked out with his bag slung over his shoulder. He paused to look over in our direction, but I couldn't bring myself to return eye contact, before he walked back out the front doors of the school. “We should talk about this later,” I said after moment of silence.

“Yeah,” she agreed, “We can talk tomorrow since its the weekend. Wanna meet up for lunch?”

I thought for a moment about inviting her over just to make things more private, but my parents had started fighting again and having a friend from town over talking about something that's supposed to be completely and utterly secret, would most likely just make matters worse. Last thing I needed was to move again, “Yeah, I'll meet you at City Wok. I'll text you when I'm on my way, since you live closer.”

And with that, we left school. I couldn't even bring myself to walk home with her; the new discovery of the loss of control was starting to make the bile rise in my throat. The things I'd seen would unsurprisingly cause any number of mental health disorders in even the most stable person, so I can't really be surprised that I was having anxiety that was almost as bad as Tweek Tweak's. I took the short path home to try and get inside as fast as possible, but that also meant I was more likely to see Eric along the way.

“Ugh, fuck him,” I muttered under my breath as I felt my anxiety levels rise the closer I got to my block. I stopped and knelt down on the ground, trying to steady my breathing. The worst part of having an anxiety attack wasn't the attack part for me; it was the loss of control. Since I was a kid I've realized that my emotions heavily impact my powers, and seeing that video meant I was starting to get unpredictable. I normally could feel it coming; the tingling sensation in my finger tips as sparks begin to form, or the low vibrations forming in my feet before spreading out into the floor beneath me. But today, all I could feel was...nothing. I could kind of feel that familiar tingle in my hands when I screamed at Kyle, but I didn't feel anything before that, and that fact wasn't helping with my anxiety. After what felt like ten minutes, I finally managed to stop the rising panic in my throat, and got up to walk back to my house. It felt like a constant need in my life to save face in front of my parents. The last thing I needed was for them to worry. However, when I walked in the front door, I saw that my facial expression wouldn't have mattered, seeing a familiar orange parka-clad blond sitting on my couch.


End file.
